(HunHan) If You're Not The One
by luluna99
Summary: Lika liku kehidupan cinta Sehun dan Luhan. Special (Late) Fic for Event "Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple". Its Boyslove. DLDR. HunHan. Warning inside.


**If You're Not The One  
><strong>

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: HunHan  
><strong>

**Rate: T+  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Terinspirasi dari lagu Daniel Beddingfield - If You're Not The One. Author cuma minjem nama, HunHan dan member exo lainnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, SM dan EXO L. cerita beserta alur milik saya. Cerita ini cuma fiksi belaka cx. **

**Warning: boyslove, yaoi, implicit sex, rasis/isu SARA, gaje, typos. Don't Like Don't Read please!**

***bold = lirik lagu If you're not the one**

* * *

><p><strong>Special for Event "Hunhan Bubble Tea Couple"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>EXO –Debut showcase in Seoul, March 31<em>_st__ 2012_

"Bagus sekali Sehun. Kau dan Luhan menarik perhatian fans sebagai couple. Mulai sekarang tetap lakukan skinship sesering mungkin di depan fans, okay? Tapi di belakang fans, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Agency _tak akan suka_ kalau kalian bertindak _lebih_. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk mendengar perkataan manager hyung, ia selalu merasa nyaman berada di samping Sehun. Berada di dekat Sehun membuat rasa nervous-nya hilang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan 'kelengketan' Sehun padanya, walaupun ia tahu, kali ini tujuannya _hanya_ untuk menarik perhatian fans.

Sehun mengernyit, bersikap seperti biasa? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah tadi di panggung itu sikapnya yang _biasa_? Ia selalu menempel pada Luhan kemanapun ia pergi. Jadi aku tidak boleh dekat Luhan hyung jika tidak di depan fans? Hell, agency tak berhak mengaturnya untuk bersikap seperti apa, terutama kepada hyung favoritenya.

**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

_SMTown Seoul_

Luhan merengut melihat Sehun mendekati SNSD sunbae. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Hyung, kau bosan?"

"Hmm?"

"Lihat itu, mirip sekali denganmu"

Kai menunjuk seorang fans yang dengan nekat mengacungkan poster Luhan yang di edit menjadi yeoja. Luhan mengernyit, bibir mungilnya membentuk kerucut kecil. Ia menendang Kai tepat di tulang betisnya. Kai mengaduh kesakitan, Luhan berlari menghindar. Kai menangkap dan memeluknya lalu menggelitikinya.

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana Sehun datang, menggenggam tangannya dan menyeret Luhan menjauh dari Kai. HunHan shipper yang melihat moment ini menjerit-jerit, Sehun melambai kepada mereka. Luhan tersenyum, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Erat. Seakan kedua tangan mereka memang tercipta untuk saling bertautan.

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

"Sehun-ah…"

Luhan berdiri di samping ranjang Sehun sambil menunduk dan memainkan ujung piyamanya. Sehun berbalik, menghadap Luhan dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tak bisa tidur hyung?" katanya dengan suara serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Ia menepi, memberi tempat untuk Luhan di sampingnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk ranjangnya.

"Kemarilah, hyung."

Luhan dengan patuh berbaring di sebelah Sehun. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar mereka yang ditempeli stiker _glow in the dark _berbentuk bulan dan bintang. Ia tersenyum mengingat saat dimana mereka menempel stiker itu bersama, Kyungsoo terpaksa harus mengungsi menghindari kehebohan mereka berdua, Kris sampai mencak-mencak memarahi karena mereka terlalu ribut.

Hhhh..

Luhan menghela napas, ia berbalik dan menghadap Sehun –yang ternyata sedang memandanginya.

"S-Sehun! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Sehun tersenyum.

_Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika jantungku seakan mau berhenti karena terlalu cepat berdetak? _

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur hyung? Ceritakan padaku~"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kan? Makanya kau tak bisa tidur. Cerita saja padaku. Sebagai _dongsaeng _yang baik aku akan mendengarkan"

Luhan tersenyum kecut. _Hanya dongsaeng, ya?_ "Kau perhatian sekali pada _hyung_, Sehun-ah. Baiklah, besok akan kubelikan bubble tea sebagai hadiahnya". Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit, pancingannya gagal. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Stop. Lu. Berhentilah bersikap seakan aku anak kecil. Aku sudah dewasa." Ia memandang Luhan tajam. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Rasanya sakit kan? Kalau begitu kau juga harus berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adikku. " _Kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku, Oh Sehun._ Luhan bergumam lirih.

_M-maksudnya apa?_ Wajah Sehun memerah. _Apakah kode dari Luhan hyung?_ Jantung Sehun semakin berdetak kencang. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Sehun-ah, jantungmu-"

"M-mungkin jantungku sedang gangguan hyung." Potong Sehun cepat, untunglah suasana kamar yang temaram membuat wajah Sehun yang memerah tidak terlihat.

Luhan tertawa lagi. Ia mengambil tangan Sehun, dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri. Membiarkan Sehun mendengarkan irama jantungnya. "I feel the same, Sehun…"

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding _dance room_. Kakinya seakan sudah tak kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Ia merosot, duduk menyandar. Kepalanya mendongak. Sambil memejamkan matanya, di benaknya terngiang kembali ucapan pedas dari instruktur dancenya.

"_Sehun! Fokus! Sudah berapa kali kau salah langkah! Kau kurang bekerja keras, contohlah Kai, dancenya sudah bagus dan ia masih berlatih rutin selama 7 jam. Sedangkan kau? Pemalas. Apa yang kau andalkan? Suara datarmu? Wajah tampanmu? Atau Luhan, pasanganmu?_" Masih terbayang ekspresi jijik instrukturnya ketika ia menyebut Luhan sebagai pasangannya. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, kata-katanya setelah itu. Bukan untuknya memang, tapi tetap menyakitkan. Dengan suara pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Sehun, instrukturnya berkata, "_Aku heran dengan agency ini. Apa yang dilihat dari orang-orang seperti ini? Wajah tampan tidak akan menjamin dia bisa survive di dunia hiburan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari mereka? Pemalas. Hanya mengandalkan popularitas dari interaksi gay murahan yang mereka tunjukkan di panggung tidak akan bertahan lama. Apalagi dengan orang-orang China itu._" Instrukturnya terus mengomel sambil keluar dari ruang latihan.

Ia menghela napas. Membuka mata ketika merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Tak apa Hun, jangan hiraukan si tua itu. Aku juga sering menerima caci makinya. Bersabarlah." Kai tersenyum. Sehun ingin membalas senyumnya, tapi bibirnya enggan bergerak. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo, kita pulang ke dorm. Besok kita harus mengantar EXO-M ke bandara."

Sehun menghela napas. "Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini. Rasanya kakiku tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Haha."

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, menawarkan diri untuk menemani. Tapi Sehun menolak. Kai akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah bingung. Sehun menghela napas. Ia mengambil earphone dan handphone di sakunya. Mendengarkan lagu dan memejamkan mata.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Ucapan instruktur itu masih terngiang terus di telinganya. Harus ia akui, gerakan dancenya memang beberapa kali salah. Ia takkan bisa fokus kalau di benaknya terbayang sosok rusa kecil yang sebentar lagi tidak akan ada di sekelilingnya. Kenapa mere ka harus dipisahkan? Bukankah katanya mereka itu satu? We Are One? Kamarnya akan terasa sangat hampa tanpa Luhan, ranjangnya takkan hangat tanpa Luhan di sebelahnya, paginya tak akan lengkap tanpa senyuman Luhan, harinya tak akan berwarna tanpa tawa renyah Luhan. Sehun menghela napas. Lagi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ia membuka mata, melihat sosok yang disayanginya tersenyum ceria sambil memegang dua cup bubble tea. Luhan duduk di depannya.

"Ini untukmu, Sehun-ah~ Jangan bersedih~ bbuing bbuing~" Wajah Luhan memerah, Sehun terpana.

"Ulangi sekali lagi, Lu."

"Tidak mau~" Luhan menjulurkan lidah pinknya. Sehun tertawa. Ia mengambil cup bubble tea dari tangan Luhan sambil berterima kasih. Luhan benar-benar tau cara membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jangan bersedih terus, jangan membuatku khawatir. Kalau aku tak ada nanti, siapa yang akan bersedia memberikanmu bubble tea plus aegyo?" Luhan berkata lirih. Sehun yang sedang menyeruput bubble teanya terdiam.

Luhan berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu imajiner yang menempel di celananya. Ia membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sehun dengan nada ceria yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Nah, Sehun-ah, ayo berdiri. Aku tak mau terlambat besok gara-gara menunggumu bangun. Ayo pulang~"

Sehun meletakkan cup bubble teanya yang sudah kosong. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat wajah malaikat Luhan terpampang di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana kakinya yang tadi serasa mati mendapat kekuatannya lagi, ia menyambut uluran tangan Luhan. Menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengecup bibir merahnya.

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all**

"_Lu~ aku kesal._"

"Kenapa?"

"_Hari ini hari libur tapi aku harus diam dan latihan. Padahal hari ini panas sekaliiii._"

"Haha. Aku juga latihan, tapi aku tidak mengeluh sepertimu." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Kalau kau di depanku sekarang akan kugigit lidahmu, Lu._"

"Gigit saja~" Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya dan mendekat ke webcamnya.

"_Rawrrrr~_" Sehun berpura-pura menggigitnya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Sehun-ah, kuharap aku ada di sisimu dan bisa mengacak rambutmu." Luhan terlihat sedih. Sehun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Lu~ Kalau kau kembali ke Korea nanti kau harus memberiku hadiah! Di hari sepanas ini aku latihan dengan rajin, bahkan Kkamjong yang anak emas pun bolos._"

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah. Sebagai hadiahnya nanti kuajari cara menyelesaikan rubik dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit."

Sehun merengut. "_Itu tidak menarik._"

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Tumben sekali Kai membolos, kemana dia?"

"_Menemui anak-anaknya. Katanya dia sudah tak bisa menahan rindunya._"

"Hahaha. Dasar. Lalu kenapa kau tak ikut membolos? Biasanya kau dan Kai satu paket~"

"_Kkamjong kan punya alasan untuk membolos. Kalau aku? Aku masih menunggu anak darimu, Lu._"

"Ya Oh Sehun aku ini ssang-namja!" Luhan menjerit, sama sekali jauh dari kesan manly.

Sehun menyeringai. "_Siapa bilang kau yang akan melahirkan? Kita kan bisa mengadopsi anak_, _babylu~_"

"Ah, benar juga~"

"_Aku ingin mencari anak yang mirip sepertimu, manis dan imut._"

"Aku tidak ingin mencari anak sepertimu, dingin dan berwajah datar."

"_Ya! Oh Luhan!_"

"Ya! Jangan sembarangan mengganti nama orang!"

"_Tapi aku akan menikahimu, jadi namamu harus berubah_~"

"_Sehun~ Makan malam siaaaap, cepat turun. Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan hyung dan member M lain_." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sayup-sayup.

"_Lu, kau dengar kan? Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Oh Luhan. Ingat untuk menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuk anak-anak kita_." Sehun mengedipkan mata. Luhan tertawa.

"Bye, Sehun-ah. Sampaikan salamku untuk member K."

"_Ndeee. Yeobo~_"

"Sehunnnn" Wajah Luhan memerah. Sehun tertawa di layar laptopnya, ia melempar flying kiss, dan log off. Luhan tersenyum, ia menutup laptopnya pelan. Di benaknya terbayang sebuah rumah dengan dua anak kecil di dalamnya.

**I never know what the future brings, But I know you are here with me now**

Member EXO M sudah kembali ke Seoul. Promosi mereka akan dilakukan secara bersama-sama. Sehun dan Luhan semakin lengket. Agency semakin senang melihat HunHan shipper semakin meningkat. Hal itu yang membuat mereka memutuskan Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi penutup pada lagu Wolf.

_Nan neukttaego neon minyeo_!

Luhan memgang pinggang Sehun, erat. Seperti wolf betina yang tak mau kehilangan pejantannya. Fans menjerit. Show selesai. Mereka segera bergegas ke _backstage_, beristirahat sebelum tampil lagi. Luhan meneguk botol air mineralnya.

"Hyung, aku mau~" Baekhyun meminta air pada Luhan. Luhan menyodorkan pada Baekhyun, namun langsung diserobot oleh Sehun.

"Maaf hyung, aku duluan. Aku sangat haus." Sehun meneguk air di botol itu sampai habis, Baekhyun merengut. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun.

"Hyuuung~ Sehun jahat padaku…" Baekhyun mengeluh pada Luhan. Luhan tertawa dan menjitak kepala Sehun perlahan.

"Thehunnie tidak boleh nakal pada hyung. Thehunnie kan thudah dewatha~" Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun. Kali ini Sehun yang merengut. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. Berbisik pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku. Atau akan kubuat kau menjeritkan namaku dan memanggilku oppa malam ini~"

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras sambil tersipu malu. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka curiga.

**We'll make it through. And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

Manajer hyung berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan tangan dilipat dan tatapan tajam. Suho menatap mereka dengan tatapan prihatin. Bukan hal yang baru baginya, ia dan Kyungsoo sudah tau hubungan terlarang kedua insan tersebut.

"Aku tau kalian berdua dekat di atas dan di belakang panggung. Tapi tak kusangka akan sedekat ini." Manajer hyung memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut pusing.

"Ini tidak benar. Fans kalian mungkin senang. Tapi hanya segelintir. Sisanya akan jijik, terutama CEO kita, apa jadinya jika beliau tau?" Manajer hyung tadinya hanya datang berkunjung di hari libur mereka yang jarang sekali terjadi. Hanya Suho, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun yang ada di dorm. Manajer hyung tanpa mengetuk pintu masuk ke kamar Sehun dan Luhan, dan menemukan pemandangan itu. Luhan sedang berada di atas pangkuan Sehun dan sedang melumat bibirnya.

Luhan menunduk. Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Suho menepuk bahu manajer hyung. "Sudahlah hyung, kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk-"

"Ini salahmu Suho. Sebagai leader kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Harusnya kau bisa mengontrol membermu."

"Jangan salahkan Suho, hyung." Protes Luhan.

"Diam kau. Luhan. Ini juga salahmu. Kau tau aku menyayangimu kan? Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi kalian kalau begini?" Manajer hyung menghela napas. "Kalian tau, manajemen punya mata di mana-mana. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tau hubungan kalian. Aku juga sudah curiga pada kalian. Luhan, kau tau Negara ini kan? Rasis. Kau harus berhati-hati, walaupun kau dan Sehun sama-sama ambil bagian dalam hal ini, kau lebih rawan terkena dampaknya…"

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Untuk menghindari agar media dan agensi tidak mengendus semua ini, mau tak mau kalian harus dipisahkan…"

**I don't want to run away**

Dan, pelan tapi pasti Sehun dan Luhan mulai menjauh. Luhan bersama Xiumin. Sehun bersama Tao dan Kai. Kamar mereka di tata ulang. Sehun dan Luhan tidak lagi satu kamar. Jadwal mereka sebisa mungkin tidak disamakan. Tempat duduk mereka sengaja diposisikan berjauhan…

Sehun benci. Ia tidak rela semua ini terjadi. Ia terus bertanya kepada Luhan, kenapa ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan manajer hyung.

"Tak apa Sehun. Ini demi kita berdua, demi EXO. Kumohon mengertilah."

Tidak. Sehun tak mengerti. Tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa mengerti.

**but I can't take it, I don't understand**

Malam itu, ranjang kamar Luhan berdecit keras. Dengan dua insan yang memadu kasih di atasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat. Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama?" Sehun terus bergerak di atas Luhan. Luhan tak bisa menjawab, bibir merahnya bergetar, ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"H-Hun-ahh~"

"Bukankah ini terasa sangat benar, Lu? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kenapa mereka memisahkan kita?" Sehun bergerak dengan semakin cepat. Malam itu ia merangsek masuk ke kamar Luhan, mengabaikan tatapan heran hyungnya. Ia merindukan Luhan. Luhan miliknya.

"S-sehunnh~" Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun. Yang ada di benaknya hanyalah Sehun Sehun dan Sehun. Ia tak bisa berpikir, harusnya ia tak melepas Sehun. Tak boleh… Ia terus mengucapkan nama Sehun berulang kali.

Tidak… Sehun… Sehun… hanya Sehun…

**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**

Dan malam itu, Luhan menangis sesenggukan di pojok ranjang. Ia duduk memeluk lutut sambil menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya yang penuh bercak merah.

_Semuanya terasa begitu benar. Kenapa ia tidak boleh bersama Sehun? Sakit… rasanya sangat sakit… Lebih baik ia menjauh saja. Perjalanan Sehun masih lebih panjang, ia tak boleh membahayakan karir Sehun. Pergi. Dan menjauh. Sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya jalan…_

"L-Lu…"

Sehun mendekat, menggapai surai coklat gelap Luhan dengan tangan gemetarnya. Tapi Luhan menghindar, ia menarik diri. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Sakit. Hati Sehun perih melihat Luhan terpuruk seperti itu…

"Pergilah. Sehun."

Sehun menarik tangannya lagi, ia menggigit bibirnya. _Jadi Luhan sudah tak menginginkannya lagi?_

"L-Lu…"

"Aku lebih tua darimu, panggil aku seperti yang lain."

"L-Luhan…? J-jangan bercanda…"

"Pergilah. Jangan dekati aku lagi."

"Luhan. Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Kumohon jangan menyerah. Apakah rasa cintamu padaku hanya sampai begini saja?"

"A-aku tak tahan lagi, Sehun. Kumohon. Kau tak mengerti. Kau akan mengerti ketika kau lebih dewasa nanti."

"Jadi selama ini kau masih menganggapku belum dewasa, hyung?"

"Sehun-"

"Aku memang anak kecil yang masih egois, tapi paling tidak aku punya keinginan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita."

"Sehun. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menyesal. Kumohon."

"Menyesal? Aku tak akan pernah menyesal hyung."

"KAU TAK MENGERTI APA APA OH SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak dengan air mata terurai. Hati Sehun mencelos. Luhan tak pernah membentaknya semarah apapun.

"Kau yang tak mengerti apa apa, hyung. Akan kubuat kau menyesali semua ini…" Sehun berkata lirih. Ia keluar dan membanting pintu. Luhan menatap punggung lebar Sehun. ia memeluk lututnya semakin erat. Dingin. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan hangatnya dekapan Sehun…

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

"Tao, temani aku membeli bubble tea."

"Aku malaaaaaas~"

"Ayolah~ akan ku traktir kau~"

"Ummm~"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan menuruti apa maumu."

"Benarkah? Termasuk menemaniku mandi?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku bersiap dulu."

Sehun mengangguk. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Sehun melengos. Ia menyusul Tao ke kamarnya, mendapati Tao yang sedang berganti pakaian. Tao menjerit heboh.

"Sehun! Kau mesum!" Tao dengan segera menutupi apa yang perlu ia tutupi. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia mendekati Tao. Tao menjerit semakin keras. Ia menjitak kepalanya.

"Ppabo, lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku mandi bersama? Bukankah itu artinya aku akan melihatmu lebih dari ini?"

Tao tertegun. Ia tersenyum malu dan balas menjitak Sehun. Sampai akhirnya mereka bergulat dan berkejar-kejaran di dorm, sampai Kris dengan tatapan dinginnya menghentikan mereka.

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku. Cepat pergi kemanapun rencana kalian." Kris mengusir mereka berdua. Ia menggerutu sambil memegangi bibirnya yang kering. "Those brats- Argh Luhan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Luhan tersenyum malu. Ia berdiri di belakang pintu sedari tadi, melihat interaksi Sehun dan Tao. Mengerikan dan menyedihkan, ia terdengar seperti seorang sasaeng fans. Kris mengernyit, Luhan akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu tertekan. Ia menghela napas. Menepuk kepala Luhan perlahan.

"Yo little prince, ceritakan saja padaku kalau kau punya masalah."

Luhan menatap Kris. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bercerita pada Kris hanya akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menggumam pelan. "I'm _really _fine, Duizzhang."

"Ikuti kata hatimu, jangan menahan keinginanmu. Setiap manusia berhak mencintai dan memiliki."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku tidak membutuhkannya. Dia hanya anak kecil, dan aku sudah dewasa." Luhan tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kris tanpa basa basi. Ia tak ingin mengungkit hal itu lagi. Ia masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Kris menghela napas. Ia kembali ke ruang depan dan mendapati Sehun sedang berdiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sehun? Sejak kapan kau disana? Bukankah tadi kau bersama Tao?"

Bibir Sehun bergetar. "K-katakan padanya, hyung. Aku juga tidak membutuhkannya, aku tidak peduli padanya dan kehidupannya yang dewasa." Setelah mengatakannya Sehun berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu.

Kris memijit kepalanya. Rasanya ia bertambah tua 5 tahun dalam sehari. _Mereka harus berbaikan_. Pikirnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan, suara isakan yang teredam memasuki telinganya. Ia mendekati ranjang Luhan. Menepuk punggung Luhan yang tertutup selimut. Luhan terus menggumam.

_Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tidak akan membutuhkannya._ _Aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkannya._

Dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?**

"Kau mengambil dompet atau merampok bank? Lama sekali." Tao melipat dada sambil merengut. Sehun mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tao melunak. Sehun tetap diam. Tao menggigit bibirnya. Dengan suara ceria ia berbicara dan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Libur Chuseok nanti aku akan pulang ke Qingdao. Aaaah~ bahagianyaaa… Akan kuminta mama membuatkan ikan dan cumi-cumi bakar lalu uhmm~"

"Kau ngiler, Tao."

"Eh?" Tao mengusap ujung bibirnya dan tidak mendapati apapun. Sehun tertawa kecil. Tao lega. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana saat Chuseok nanti?" dan Tao langsung menyesal karena berbicara tanpa berpikir. Semua member tau betapa bahagianya Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, ia tak henti-hentinya membicarakan rencananya dan Luhan liburan bersama ke Beijing, kampung halaman Luhan saat liburan Chuseok. Sehun terdiam.

Dan Tao kembali berbicara tanpa arah untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

.

"Chocolate dan Taro bubble tea." Sehun memainkan koin di tangannya. Pelayan memberikannya dengan tersenyum. "Cakenya akan diantar ke meja sebentar lagi, mohon menunggu." Sehun mengangguk. Ia melangkah ke tempat duduknya.

"Ini… Cakenya sebentar lagi."

Tao memegang Taro bubble tea di tangannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menghela napas.

"Bukankah tadi aku minta vanilla milkshake, Hun?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"U-uh." Sehun tidak tau harus berkata apa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, di depan counter kasir ia akan memesan bubble tea rasa coklat dan taro secara otomatis, rasa kesukaan Luhan. Ia berdiri.

"Akan kupesankan lagi."

Tao menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." Ia tersenyum. Sehun terduduk lesu. Dan sekali lagi, Tao sebagai teman yang baik berusaha menghidupkan suasana.

.

Dan entah bagaimana, pada akhirnya Tao menggeret Sehun ke game center, mengorbankan nafsu untuk melihat koleksi terbaru Gucci bulan itu. Di dalam hati, Tao terus memuji dirinya sendiri sebagai teman yang baik.

Sehun benar-benar ahli. Ia terus memenangkan game dimana ia harus memukul kepala tikus yang keluar dari lubang. Benar-benar akurat dan cepat. Tidak ada satupun yang lolos dari tangannya. Terdengar mengerikan.

Bosan karena terus menang. Ia beralih ke permainan lain, basket, dance board, balap, dan semuanya menang dengan mudah. Entahlah. Sepertinya Tuhan juga sedang berusaha menghiburnya. Ia menuju ke sebuah mesin bertabung kaca dengan tangan besi tergantung di atasnya. Ia tersenyum. Dengan pasti ia memasukkan koinnya dan menekan tombol start. Ia menggerakkan tuas controllernya, menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencapai targetnya. Sampai akhirnya tangan besi itu menggenggam boneka chopper dan menjatuhkannya keluar. Sehun tersenyum bangga. Tao menghampirinya.

"Dapat sesuatu yang bagus?"

"Tentu saja! Aku dapat boneka ru- sa.. ini.." Sehun tertunduk. "Akan ku mainkan lagi, akan kuambilkan boneka panda itu untukmu." Tao menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kali ini aku lebih suka boneka rusa ini…"

Dan Tao merasa dalam sehari ia bertambah tua melebihi usia Kris. Ia mengajak Sehun pulang, meski Sehun menolak. Dengan alasan kurang puas bermain. Tao menggeleng. Sudah jelas Sehun ingin menghilangkan nama Luhan dari kepalanya sebelum pulang. Tapi Tao yakin hal itu tak akan terjadi meski ia menunggu selama 100 tahun…

**If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?**

_Airplane, Korea-Beijing_

Luhan memejamkan mata. Ia mencengkeram sandaran lengan di seat VIP-nya. Keringat dingin menetes di keningnya, kepalanya terasa berat, napasnya memburu, dadanya serasa terhimpit. Sesak.

Penumpang di sebelahnya menatap Luhan khawatir. "Are u okay?" Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia merogoh kantong depan ransel MCMnya, mengambil botol berisi pil antidepresan miliknya. Ia ingat, dokternya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Luhan datang lagi. Terakhir kali ia datang pada saat awal debut, dimana EXO-M sedang begitu rajinnya terbang bolak-balik Korea-China. Ia mengambil satu butir pil dari botol itu.

_Sehun tak akan suka melihatku memakan ini._

"_Lu! Jangan bergantung pada obat-obatan itu! Itu tidak baik! Apakah keberadaanku tidak cukup membuatmu tenang?" _

Dengan senyum getir ia menelan pil itu, berharap bisa tidur tenang seperti biasa, saat Sehun ada untuk menenangkannya, mengusap punggungnya, merengkuhnya dalam hangat tubuhnya, menyandarkan Luhan ke bahunya, membuatnya lupa bahwa ia sedang melayang tinggi jauh di atas daratan.

_Obatnya tidak bekerja_. _Berapa dosisnya kata dokter kemarin? Ah biarlah_. Sekali lagi ia mengambil beberapa pil antidepresan. Tanpa melihat ia langsung menelan pil-pil kecil itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti napasnya mulai teratur, kepalanya terasa ringan, otot-ototnya mengendur, ia mulai tertidur lelap.

**If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?**

_Taozi Calling…_

Sambil memijit keningnya Luhan mengangkat telponnya.

"_Gege! Apa kau sudah sampai rumah?"_

"Tentu saja, kau sendiri?"

"_Sudah. Sekarang aku sedang mengajak Sehun ke pantai. Dia senang sekali. Kau harus melihatnya ge_!"

Dadanya Sesak. Lagi. Kepalanya serasa berputar.

"_Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Mungkin dulu saat kecil dia belum pernah ke pantai? Haha… Dia tertawa lepas sekali ge. Dia sedang bermain dengan ombak. Hei Sehun! jangan bunuh diri!_" Tao tertawa lepas.

"_Jangan khawatir ge, tadi dia merentangkan tangan seperti Jack dan Rose di atas kapal Titanic, tapi karena dia sendiri dia terlihat seperti orang yang ingin bunuh diri. Hahaha…_" Luhan bisa membayangkan, Sehun sedang berdiri di tepi pantai, merentangkan tangannya memeluk angin, matanya terpejam dengan senyum terulas di bibirnya. Sesak. Dadanya semakin sesak.

"U-uh."

"_Sekarang dia sedang memakan bekal dari mama. Aku meminta mama membuarkan cumi-cumi bakar untuk kami. Dan, hei aku mengupload foto kami berdua ke weibo ge, kau sudah melihatnya?_"

"Hmm? Be-lum…"

"_Kau harus melihatnya geee… Dia tidak pernah tersenyum akhir-akhir ini, jadi senyumnya di foto itu sangat berharga. Dan kau haaarus melihatnya. Aku hebat kan ge? Bisa membuatnya tersenyum._"

Luhan tau, Tao memang begini., seperti anak kecil dan suka pamer. Tapi ia merasa begitu frustasi. Tao bisa dengan mudah membuat Sehun tersenyum, dan mendengar Sehun bahagia dengan orang lain membuat dadanya semakin sakit.

"_Mama~ Jangan terlalu memanjakan Sehun. Dia bisa menyuapi dirinya sendiri~_" Tao terdengar merengek manja ke mamanya.

Dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar membenci dirinya karena ingin membenci Tao, adik yang paling ia sayangi.

"_Gege? Maukah gege mampir kesini? Sehun terlihat merindukanmu. Tak apa kan? Ayolah demi Sehun. gege dan Sehun pasti bisa berbaikan. Mood Sehun disini begitu baik, ku yakin gege juga begitu kalau gege disini. Gege dan Sehun kan sangat mirip. Kkk. Qingdao dan Beijing tidak begitu jauh kan ge?._"

Telinga Luhan berdengung, yang ia dengarkan hanya _Sehun_ yang terdengar dari mulut Tao. Napasnya mulai tidak teratur. _Ada apa ini? _Lututnya terasa lemas, ia mencoba menggapai dinding di sebelahnya, tapi terlambat. Dindingnya terlalu jauh untuk digapai. Bayangan hitam menutupi pandangannya. Kepalanya serasa berputar.

Bruggg…

Tubuh kurusnya ambruk di lantai marmer.

"_Gege? Suara apa itu? Gege?_"

**I don't know why you're so far away**

Cahaya putih menyilaukan menembus kelopak matanya, memaksanya bangun dari dunia hitam tak berujung. Ia membuka matanya. Dan… _Apakah ini mimpi?_ Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggapai wajah Sehun, mengusap pipinya perlahan. Mata Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca. _Ini pasti mimpi_.

Tangan Sehun menangkup pipinya. Mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, menyatukan bibir merah mereka dalam satu sentuhan penuh makna.

"Luhan. Idiot. Saranghae."

Sambil menggumam berkali-kali Sehun terus menyesap bibir manis Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf. _Ini pasti mimpi_. _Aku ingin terus seperti ini. _Bibir mereka terus bersentuhan, tanpa menghiraukan beberapa tetes air mata ikut mengalir, menambah rasa pada ciuman mereka. Cinta. Kasih Sayang. Kesedihan. Penyesalan. Hasrat untuk bersama. Semua bercampur jadi satu, seolah meminta untuk disampaikan pada belahan jiwanya. Dan Luhan terus berdoa, _jangan biarkan aku terbangun jika ini hanya mimpi, Tuhan._

**But I know that this much is true, We'll make it through**

"A-Annyeong Ups N-Ni Hao Perkenalkan, I am Oh Sehun, Luhan's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Sehun memperkenalkan diri dengan terbata-bata, ia mencampurkan Bahasa Inggris, Korea dan Mandarin dalam satu kalimat. Tao dan Lay yang sedang berkunjung berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Luhan bengong. Orang tuanya bingung. Wajah Sehun memerah.

"A-aku tau ini aneh. Tapi percayakanlah Luhan padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku janji. Aku akan membahagiakannya seumur hidup." Sehun berkata dengan Bahasa Mandarin yang terbata-bata. Luhan tersenyum, wajahnya memerah. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi cheesy seperti itu? Tapi mau tak mau hatinya berdebar, mendengar jawaban orang tuanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat, memberinya kekuatan.

Mrs. Lu tersenyum, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Luhan. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah. sementara wajah Mr. Lu tidak berubah, ia menatap Sehun tajam. Sehun menatap balik dengan tatapan polos. Mrs. Lu tertawa geli. Ia menyikut suaminya. "Berhentilah, kau bisa membuatnya takut."

Tatapan melunak. Ia mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekat, mereka menjauh dari ranjang Luhan, memastikan Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Tak lupa ia menarik Lay sebagai translator.

"Asalkan Luhan bahagia, kami menyetujui apapun yang ia lakukan. Tapi jangan biarkan masa depannya hancur." Dengan itu Mr. Lu menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehun mengangguk. Ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan orang tua Luhan.

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with**

"Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku mendengar kau tidak sadarkan diri?" Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Humm… Maaf mengganggu liburanmu… "

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Sudah kubilang jangan minum obat itu lagi. Berapa yang kau minum hm?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Ini hari kedua Luhan di rumah sakit. Setelah hampir overdosis antidepresan. Untung saja tidak terjadi keributan, berkat Luhan dapat dirawat di rumah sakit tanpa diketahui fans dan perusahaan.

"Kupikir kau- kau akan-"

"Tidak akan, kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku…"

**And I wish that you could be the one I die with**

"Darimana kau memperoleh keberanian untuk berbicara dengan baba?"

"Entahlah. Spontan saja."

"Aku suka Sehun yang begini."

"Hanya suka saja?"

"Cinta"

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Oh Sehun"

"Kenapa kau mencintainya?"

"Kau menyebalkan Tuan Oh." Luhan memukul muka Sehun dengan bantal. Sehun menyeringai.

"Akuilah Nyonya Oh. Kau mencintai semua hal yang ada di diriku, aku tau"

"Dasar Narsis." Luhan menggerutu. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau tau kenapa aku berani meminta izin pada babamu? Aku tak bisa membayangkan anak-anak kita nanti bertanya kenapa mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan kakek mereka."

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Di benaknya tergambar rumah yang nyaman dimana kedua orang tuanya sedang memandang cucu mereka yang sedang bermain di halaman bersama sang ayah, Oh Sehun.

**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with**

"Apaini**?"**

"_Cartier_ _Love Bracelet_**"**

"Untukku?**"**

"Bukan, untuk mama." Luhan merengut. "Itu untukmu, yeobooo~" Sehun memasangkan gelang itu di tangan kurus Luhan. "Lihat! Aku juga punya~ Kau tak boleh melepasnya. Awas kalau kulihat di tanganmu tidak ada gelang ini." Sehun menarik hidung Luhan.

"Ah. Xie Xie Hun-ah." Luhan tersipu.

"Sehun-ah chagiya?" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan manis

"Hmmm?"

"Aku kurus. Aku tak bisa memasak. Aku pemalas."

"Lalu?"

"Apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja Lu."

"Tubuhku lemah, mungkin saja aku akan sering sakit. Tidakkah aku akan merepotkanmu?"

"Tubuhku kuat, aku lebih muda darimu dan punya banyak energi. Untuk apa semua itu kalau bukan untuk merawat pasanganku tercinta?"

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang yang tua renta."

"Haha. Kau sendiri yang memulai."

"Aku tak bisa memberi anak untukmu, lalu kepada siapa marga Oh akan diturunkan?" Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang kita bisa mengadopsi, Lu."

"Lalu, kalau nanti sudah ada anak-anak. Lalu aku bertambah tua masihkah kau mencin- uhmp" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. "Stop being so insecure, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

**I hope I love you all my life**

"Jadwal showcase untuk comeback show kalian sudah ditentukan. Berlatihlah lebih giat lagi."

"Yeah!" Terdengar seruan bahagia dari ruang latihan EXO. Manajer hyung tersenyum.

"Luhan, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ah? Nde, hyung." Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "It's okay, jangan cemas." Bisiknya

.

"Ah~ Luhan-ssi. Duduklah." Luhan mengikuti perintah CEO Kim. Sang boss menatap Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. CEO Kim menghela napas.

"Apa yang Lee Sooman sunbaenim lihat dari orang-orang China ini sebenarnya?"

Luhan mengernyit. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kim Young Min menyinggung kewarganegaraannya?

"Luhan. Apakah kau ingin bermain film juga? Apakah kau juga ingin debut solo?" Luhan terpana, tidak siap dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"U-Uhm."

"Yah, salah satu temanmu sempat meminta untuk diperbolehkan main film juga. Tapi sayang sekali, pendapatan EXO-M tidak sebanding dengan member K untuk membuatnya menjadi bintang film. Ah~ selain itu kukira dia tidak punya bakat untuk itu." Luhan lagi-lagi mengernyitkan keningnya. _Apa maksud orang ini_?

"Tapi kau, kau _black pearl_nya EXO kan? Tanpa banyak promosi, di Cina popularitas kalian sudah melambung tinggi. Hmm~" _Kemana arah pembicaraan orang ini_? Luhan menyimak.

"Kau tau kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa SM kan, Luhan? SM lah yang bisa membuatmu terkenal. Kau berhutang banyak pada SM yang telah mengangkatmu menjadi bintang."

"Nde, sajangnim."

"Jadi kuharap kau tidak menuntut macam-macam. SM sudah terlalu baik pada kalian. Dan satu lagi. Ku dengar di internet beredar file mp3 dengan nama '_Luhan's Moan_', apa kau tau?"

"A-apa itu?"

"File mp3 berisikan suara desahan dua orang namja, salah satu-nya dipanggil '_hyung_'. Benarkah itu bukan kau?"

"Tentu saja, aku dan Sehun tidak per-" Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan wajah shock. _Bodohh!_

"Kau dan Sehun, ya?" Youngmin memainkan pulpennya. Dengan suara riang yang dibuat-buat ia berkata, "Tentu saja kau dan Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu, itu hanya rekaman palsu yang dibuat orang iseng dengan menggunakan namamu. Tapi… Sekarang aku sudah mendapat kepastian kalau kau dan Sehun benar-benar terlibat hubungan seperti itu. Tak perlu mencari alasan, Luhan. Aku tau semuanya. Ah~ akan lebih mudah kalau kau berkencan dengan Seohyun saja, seperti yang fans inginkan."

Ia melanjutkan dengan suara dingin dan rendah. "Jauhi dia. Tak ada ruang untuk bernapas bagi orang yang tidak patuh. Sekali kau membuat skandal dan membuat kerugian, kau tak akan pernah melihat kampung halamanmu lagi dan akan terus disini untuk membayar apa yang kau perbuat."

Luhan memucat. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau kau berperilaku baik mungkin aku juga bisa memberi hadiah untukmu~" Suara Youngmin berubah menjadi riang kembali.

.

Ia berjalan ke ruang latihan dengan kaki gemetar. _Ahjusshi itu begitu licik_. Ia membuka pintu. Menemukan Kris yang duduk bersandar di cermin sambil menutup mata.

"Sampai kapan kau mampu bertahan disini, Xiao Lu?  
>Aku tak kuat lagi. Apa artinya seekor naga kalau sayapnya dipotong sebelum ia berkembang? Setidaknya mereka harus membiarkan naga terbang, walaupun dengan rantai yang menjerat di lehernya."<p>

Kris bergumam dengan Bahasa Mandarin yang lirih.

Luhan menepuk pundaknya. "Buktikan padanya kalau kita kuat, Duizzhang."

**I don't want to run away**

"Ah~ Luhan-ssi. Silahkan duduk. Jangan mengkerut seperti itu. Apakah aku begitu menakutkan?" Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil mematuhi perintah CEO Kim.

"Pretty Luhan. Begitu mereka memanggilmu, kan? Kau harus menjaga penampilanmu. Tsk. Mata yang sembab tidak cocok untuk image-mu. Jangan menangisi hal-hal kecil."

Luhan menjerit dalam hati. _Kehilangan seorang Duizzhang bukan hal kecil bagiku!_

"Aku disini ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira. Kau akan berperan dalam Miss Granny. Pengambilan gambarnya beberapa waktu lagi, dan lokasinya di Cina. Kau bisa menjenguk orang tuamu sesekali kan?" Luhan menelengkan kepalanya. _Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?_

"Akan ku tunjukkan, betapa menyesalnya orang yang meminta untuk keluar dari SM~"

.

"Ku dengar kau akan ke Cina untuk main film? Tak apa-apakah? Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan segera memulai tour untuk konser? Kenapa kau tidak menolak saja?" Sehun memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Ia tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Luuu~ aku seriuuus~"

Luhan tertawa lagi. Sehun merengut.

"Iya. Aku ditawari peran dalam film Miss Granny, memang bertepatan dengan konser kita. Tapi kata sajangnim itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa terbang dari Beijing ke tempat konser dimanapun kalian berada."

"Tak apa-apakah, Lu? Kenapa kau tidak menolak saja?"

"Ini SM, Hun. Kau tak berhak menolak. Kau harus menerima apapun yang diberikan."

"Cih, aku benci ahjusshi itu. Padahal ini kesempatan kita untuk terus berdua di tempat yang jauh dari perusahaan. Tapi dia dengan dinginnya mendepakmu ke Beijing."

Luhan terdiam. _Jadi dia ingin membuatnya berjauhan dengan Sehun?_

**but I can't take it, I don't understand**

2 am

Sehun menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Luhan yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Kenapa tidak tidur? Apakah tadi aku terlalu kasar?" Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Tak apa, mungkin ini hanya _jet-lag_. Aku kan baru tiba dari Beijing. Tidurlah. Besok kita masih ada konser."

"Aku akan tidur hanya jika kau di sampingku, Lu."

"Dasar manja." Luhan mengatur dirinya di samping Sehun. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. "Kau memang tercipta untukku, Lu." Sehun menggumam lirih. Luhan tak menjawab. Matanya terpejam, namun ia tak tidur. Sudah beberapa malam ini, ia tak bisa tidur. Dokternya menyarankan untuk mengambil istirahat, tubuhnya terlalu lelah, tidak akan bisa dipaksa untuk perjalanan jauh. Ia menghela napas. Rasanya seluruh dunia seolah tak menginginkannya bersama Sehun.

.

_TLP Jakarta._

Lucky Fan. Sehun memegang bahu anak perempuan berambut panjang yang memakai jersey no 7 –jersey Luhan, sambil sesekali mengerling pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Sehun memang selalu menyukai anak kecil.

_Lu, anak ini lucu sekali. Aku mau anak seperti itu nanti setelah kita menikah. Kkk. _

**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am**

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Malam terakhir sebelum mereka kembali ke Seoul. Dengan lirih Luhan menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya 'Moonlight'.

"_So baby hold on, she bu de kan zhe ni_" Ia mengulang lirik itu berkali-kali sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sehun, mengusap punggungnya dan menciumi wajah Sehun.

"Lu, kau kenapa?"

"Nan gwaenchana~"

"Hmm."

"Aku harus kembali ke Beijing besok."

"Wae? Kenapa tidak ke Seoul bersama kami?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan"

"Apa itu? Film?" Luhan hanya tersenyum. _Medical check up, chagi._

"Aku ingin di pelukanmu selamanya, Hun…"

**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**

_EXO-M Luhan won't be attending TLP in Thailand_

Sehun bergegas mencari smartphonenya, sebelum ia sempat men-dial nomor Luhan, smartphonenya sudah bergetar. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Lu? Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? "

"_Ah- Sehun-_"

"Sebentar, manajer hyung memanggil. Jangan tutup dulu."

20 menit kemudian…

"LU! Kau sakit apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tauku?"

"_Aku baru akan memberi taumu, Hun-ah._"

"Harusnya kau memberi tau aku dulu sebelum manajer hyung." Sehun menggerutu.

"_Baba dan Mama yang memberitahu mereka. Aku tak tau apa-apa. Dan Oh Sehun. Maukah kau diam sebentar dan mendengarkan kekasihmu ini berbicara?_"

"Baiklah. Go on."

"_Kata dokter aku kelelahan. Aku tidak boleh mengambil perjalanan jauh._"

"Hanya itu? Jangan sembunyikan hal penting dariku, Xiao Lu. Apa kau lebih menyukai kalau aku tau dari media?"

Luhan menghela napas. "_Baiklah. Tapi berjanjilah kau tak akan marah padaku._"

"Nde."

"_Dokter menyuruhku istirahat dan tidak beraktivitas. Kata dokter aku kelelahan. Satu minggu ini aku hanya tidur beberapa jam, aku menderita insomnia. Selama ini, tiap naik pesawat aku tetap meminum antidepresanku. Kata dokter itu efek samping antidepresanku. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut ke Thailand._"

"Luhan ppabo. Sudah ku bilang jangan minum obat itu!"

"_Hei, sudah kubilang jangan marah._"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"_Ini bukan salahmu, chagiya. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Please?_"

Sehun menghela napas. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan segalanya untuk babyku~"

"_Terimakasih daddy~!_" Sehun tersenyum. Ia saaaangat merindukan Luhan.

"_Aku ada satu permintaan lagi, mau dengar?_"

"Apa itu?"

"_Bisakah aku memintamu untuk tetap mencintaiku walaupun kita terpisah?_"

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berani memisahkan kita?"

"_A-Aku tak bisa bersama EXO lagi. TLP Beijing nanti adalah yang terakhir. Tapi bisakah aku memintamu untuk tetap mencintaiku?_"

Sehun tertegun. Ia melempar smartphonenya ke dinding sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Ia terduduk lemas. _Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini…_

.

_Beijing -1 hari sebelum TLP_

"Lu-Ge!/Luhan!/Luhaen!/Hyung!"

"Bogoshipoooooooo~"

Luhan menerima pelukan dari teman-temannya. Chen mengacak rambutnya. "Whoa hyung, aku suka melihatmu dengan rambut hitam. Terlihat tampan."

"Tapi Luhan hyung memang tetap terlihat tampan bagaimanapun caranya." Suho menyambung.

"Suho hyung jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Luhan hyung. Haha." Kai mengejek Suho.

Kyungsoo menyikut Kai. "Sssh- nanti Sehun- eh, mana Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum sedih...

"Eh, hyung? Matamu kenapa?"

"Ah. Ini? Bukan masalah besar." Luhan tersenyum.

.

_TLP Beijing –Make up Room_

"Lu-ge! Aku dengar dari manajer hyung kalau ini konser terakhirmu. Apa maksudnya?" Lay bertanya pada Luhan. Member lain langsung menoleh pada Luhan.

"Hyung. Ada apa?" Suho mendekati Luhan.

Luhan menghela napas. "Sebenarnya ini baru akan kusampaikan pada saat konser ini berakhir, tapi yahh." Ia berdiri dan membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat ke arah teman-temannya. "Mohon bantuannya, konser ini adalah konser terakhirku bersama EXO. Karena beberapa alasan, aku harus meninggalkan EXO-"

Blammm!

Sehun meninggalkan ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

_TLP Beijing –Moonlight_

_Pang fu you mi lu de ni, ni, ni, Hei ye yi ran leng qing kong qi li shi qu ni_

_So Baby Hold On she bu de kan zhe ni, Zai wo zhui bu shang de ju li dan xin ni yi ge ren gu ji_

_Aku akan merindukan panggung ini_…

_Ni zai sa luo de yue guang xia mu yu, Cong wei jian guo ru ci zhao mi de na shen qing_

_Ning jie cheng hua zai wo shi xian jin tou, Ni yong yuan zan ting_

_Aku akan merindukan lautan perak dari fans ini_. Matanya mulai terasa perih.

_Chu mo bu dao de ni wu fa yong zai bi wan li, Ji shi bi shang yan jing zai ye meng bu dao de shen mi_

_Bu zhi ru he xia bi xie wan ni de Story, Yu shi xiang yao kao jin yu tong ku de bei ju_

Ia mengusap matanya, tetesan bening mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_Ai nan yi kang ju Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah, Ai nan yi kang ju Stop Stop Stop Stop Yeah_

_Wo zu zhi zi ji jiao ji de hu huan ni, Pa yan li yue guang Babe) hui lin shi ni de chi bang_

_Aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana aku berdiri bersama mereka semua. _Ia menunduk, menahan air matanya.

_Wo mei ci dui ni shuo ni zao yi ting bu jian, Ye xu zai ta shen bian you zen yang xi _

_Yue rang ni wang ji suo you wei xian, Ruo ni yi jing pi juan_

_Tak bisa, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. _Ia mengusap air matanya lagi dan lagi. _Berhenti ppabo._

_Yu guo tian qing shi ni de wei zhuan, Zong shi dui wo wei xiao shi ni de jian qiang_

_Er cui ruo de shi ni bai se de jian bang, Qing qing chan dou zhe bei shang I'm Telling You_

Ia melintasi Sehun. _Aku akan merindukan orang ini. Sangat._

.

_TLP Beijing –backstage_

"Tak kusangka ini benar-benar konser terakhir bersamamu, hyung." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan, menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku."

"Makanlah dengan baik, istirahat yang cukup, aku tetap mendukungmu." Yixing ikut memeluk Luhan.

"Terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin kalian tau, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua."

.

_TLP Beijing –Angel_

Chen memeluk Luhan di akhir lagu Angel. Sambil tersenyum Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Chen. "Tak kusangka ini duet terakhirku denganmu, hyung." Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meminta maaf dengan suara lirih.

.

_TLP Beijing –The Star, Luhan Solo _

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang perform dari samping panggung. Dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada ia menatap Luhan tanpa berkedip.

"Lihat si maknae." Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol.

"Ah. Aura di sekitarnya terlihat gelap. Aku tak bisa membayangkan berada di posisinya…"

"Ssst- diam, dia datang."

Sehun melangkah melewati Baekhyun. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuju backstage. Ia merengkuh Luhan yang baru turun dari stage ke dalam dekapannya. Menangkup kedua pipinya, mencium bibirnya. Membagi napasnya, meminta napas dari Luhan untuk bertahan hidup.

Member lain terbelalak. Dengan segera mereka membentuk barikade untuk melindungi HunHan dari tatapan para staff.

Sehun dan Luhan tak peduli, mereka tetap berciuman seakan tidak ada hari esok. Yah, mungkin tidak ada hari esok untuk mereka.

'**Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away**

"Hun-ah, bagaimana dengan permintaanku waktu itu? Maukah kau tetap mencintaiku meski kita terpisah?"

"Aku membencimu. Berpisah denganmu membuatku merasa seolah tak ada udara yang tersisa untukku bernapas. "

"Ppaboya. Kau pikir aku suka berpisah denganmu? Aku mencintaimu." Luhan mengecup kening Sehun. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia mengecup pipi Sehun. "Akan kuberikan napasku seluruhnya untukmu." Ia mencium Sehun dengan penuh passion. Menggigit pelan bibir Sehun, membelit lidahnya dan menyatukan napas mereka.

**And I breathe you into my heart**

"Kurasa aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kakiku tidak mau bergerak."

"Jangan manja." Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Lihatlah wajahmu, jelek sekali. Matamu sembab dan hidungmu merah."

"Kau juga sama sajaaaa…" Sehun mencium kedua pipi Luhan. "Bahkan pipimu sampai terasa asin gara-gara air mata."

"Sehunnn- itu menjijikkann."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Jangan bodoh. Aku tau kau pasti bisa." Luhan merogoh saku jeansnya. "Untukmu, balasan dari gelang kemarin. Walaupun kau tak memakainya di jarimu, pakailah di lehermu." Luhan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sehun dan kalung berantai perak di lehernya.

.

_Airport_

Sehun berjalan menuju counter _check in._ Ia memakai kacamata dan masker untuk menyembunyikan mata dan hidungnya yang memerah. Kakinya terasa tak punya tenaga. Ia meraba kalungnya yang berbandul cincin perak.

"Luhan hyung…"

**and pray for the strength to stand today**

_10 October 2014_

_Luhan filed Lawsuit against SM_

_+ Luhan oppa! Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi!_

_+ I told you. Agency seharusnya tidak mempekerjakan orang-orang Cina itu. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih._

_+ OT10? Sebentar lagi EXO akan bubar._

_+ Luhan oppa, kami akan mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu. _

_+ Tidak tau terima kasih, setelah terkenal dia keluar dari agency? Apa-apaan ini. Dia tidak akan sukses_

_+ Dia tidak akan bisa berkembang. Baru dua tahun di bidang entertainment dan dia sudah berani memisahkan diri? Benar-benar keterlaluan orang-orang Cina ini._

Sehun membanting smartphonenya. Mereka tak berhak berkata begitu pada Luhan. Ia ingin sekali berbicara pada Luhan, menenangkannya. Ia tau kekasihnya itu perasa, melihat komentar negatif seperti itu ia akan merasa tertekan.

Ia men-dial nomor telepon Luhan, dan disambut oleh suara ceria Luhan. "_Aku sedang tidak ada di tempat, tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep'!_"

_Beep_

"Xiao Lu. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, jangan patah semangat."

'**Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right**

"I Just wanna all of you to know that I love you all"

Sehun tersenyum melihat update instagram Luhan. Ia menelpon Luhan lagi. Dan masih diterima oleh voicemail.

"I love you too, Xiao Lu"

**And though I can't be with you tonight, I know my heart is by your side**

Sehun bernyanyi pelan. Moonlight. Lagu kesukaan Luhan. Tapi sekarang posisinya sudah digantikan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum pedih.

"_So baby hold on, she bu de kan zhe ni _(So baby hold on, I'm worried of leaving you alone)"

_Kalau kau khawatir kenapa kau tetap meninggalkanku sendiri, Lu?_

**I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand**

_Apakah kita benar-benar tidak boleh bersama?_

Sehun melihat smartphonenya. Ia mengecek voicemailnya. "_Anda mendapat 3 pesan suara_"

"_Pesan pertama. _Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun-ah. Aku sedang istirahat di rumah. Kata mama tubuhku mulai berisi lagi! Ku harap kau juga makan teratur, Chagi."

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menyentuh _touchscreen _smartphonenya.

"_Pesan kedua_. Aku ingin punya dua anak, namja dan yeoja, Yeobo. Akan kuberi nama Yue. Kau harus memikirkan nama untuk anak kita yang namja. Awas kalau namanya aneh!"

Sehun tersedak. Luhan benar-benar- benar-benar- ah, perfect. Di benaknya terbayang Luhan yang sedang bermain dengan Yue dan Sehyun –ya, Sehyun. Ia akan memberi nama Sehyun pada anaknya. Dan mungkin Luhan akan protes atas nama yang tidak kreatif itu.

**If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am**

"_Pesan ketiga_. Aku benar-benar ingin Tao bisa memutar kembali waktu. Aku ingin kembali berada di pelukanmu. Aku ingin berada dalam kehangatanmu. Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku menunggu saat itu, Hun. Saat kita bisa bersama lagi. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Katakan padaku, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali dalam hangatnya pelukmu? "

**Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?**

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
